Janela
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: Pansy trabalhava no Ministério da Magia. Harry percebeu isso após encontrá-la seis vezes sentada na cafeteria.


Autora: Narcisa Le Fay

Beta: Moony

Título: Janela

Sumário: Pansy trabalhava no Ministério da Magia. Harry percebeu isso após encontrá-la seis vezes sentada na cafeteria.

Observação: fic escrita para o challenge de Harry e Pansy do Fórum seis vassouras. O tema era Cotidiano e o item usado foi "café da manhã".

Harry Potter não me pertence, mas essa fic sim. Captou a idéia?

Janela

Pansy trabalhava no Ministério da Magia. Harry percebeu isso após encontrá-la seis vezes sentada na cafeteria.

"O que você faz aqui?" Harry perguntou a primeira vez que tomou coragem de se aproximar.

"O mesmo que você. Trabalhando para pagar as contas". Pansy respondeu assoprando o café quente, sem nunca olhar para o moreno.

"Você trabalha apenas para pagar as contas?" Harry perguntou ao sentar-se na cadeira vazia a frente da morena.

"Você trabalha por outra razão além dessa?" Pansy continuava a olhar para a xícara de café. Parecia que o líquido negro era mais importante que o outro ocupante da mesa.

"Bom, eu trabalho com que gosto..."

"Trabalhar com o quê se gosta e gostar de trabalhar são coisas diferente, Potter." Pansy se levantou, deixou o pagamento em cima da mesa, e saiu. O valor estava precisamente correto, o que fez com que Harry concluísse que Pansy freqüentava o lugar muito antes do que ele supunha. Quase como uma rotina sagrada.

E Harry estava certo. Todos os dias, às sete e meia da manhã, Pansy podia ser encontrada sentada na segunda mesa do lado esquerdo, próxima a janela. A janela, assim como o teto de Hogwarts, ele observou, era enfeitiçada para mostrar a paisagem de fora.

Pansy parecia verdadeiramente relaxada e feliz olhando por aquela janela. Como se todo o barulho, cheiro de papel velho e correria não existissem. Era como se o mundo fosse dela e ela apenas gostasse de olhá-lo com carinho.

"O que tem de interessante nessa janela?" Harry perguntou na segunda vez que decidiu sentar-se com a morena.

"É uma janela." Pansy simplesmente respondeu.

"É uma janela enfeitiçada". Harry apontou.

"E isso faz dela menos janela? Sabe Potter, muitas vezes os encantamentos são responsáveis por tornar o mundo sustentável". E mais uma vez, Pansy levantou-se sem se despedir, deixou a quantia, e saiu sem olhar para trás, deixando um confuso Harry tentando entender o que havia demais naquela janela.

Porém, era sexta feira e Harry só poderia perguntar para a morena o motivo após o fim de semana.

Na segunda feira, Harry Potter chegou mais cedo que o normal. Eram seis e meia da manhã e ele já se encontrava sentado na mesa que a mulher gostava. Quando Pansy chegou, Harry fez um aceno para que ela se sentasse com ele. Ela sentou-se sem falar nada.

"Ainda não entendi o seu negócio com a janela". Harry disse sem cerimônias.

"E eu não entendi o que você faz aqui agora..." Pansy nem precisou fazer o pedido: a atendente, uma menina de cabelos castanhos escuros e volumosos, trouxe o café dela, acompanhado de torradas com uma geléia vermelha, e apenas ficou esperando que Harry fizesse o dele.

"Um chá de limão e torradas iguais a dela". A menina nem se deu ao trabalho de anotar; porém Harry suspeitava que ela não iria esquecer: à exceção deles dois, havia apenas mais um casal de estagiários – eram jovens, alegres e apaixonados para serem contratados do Ministério – na cafeteria.

"Chá de limão, Potter?" Pansy disse ao olhá-lo pela primeira vez. Ela parecia intrigada, curiosa, Harry pensou.

"Sim. O que que tem?"

"Nada. Só que eu só conheci uma pessoa que gostava também". Harry viu Pansy olhar pela janela e pela expressão desapontada, quase triste dela, ele soube de quem ela falava.

Draco Malfoy.

"E como vai essa pessoa?" Pansy percebeu que Harry sabia quem era o outro que gostava de chá de limão, mas não atreveu a dar nomes.

"Bem, eu acho. Perdi o contato, na verdade. Mas,pelo o que eu ouvi, ele continua tomando chá de limão todas as manhãs".

"Você não gosta?" Harry perguntou e pegou uma das torradas que a atendente acabara de deixar na mesa, junto ao seu chá. Amora, ele saboreou.

"Prefiro café." E a conversa, então, se encerrou. Ambos ficaram sentados, até as sete e meia, olhando para a janela mágica, sem falar alguma coisa. Mas, estranhamente, Harry, que sempre fora uma pessoa agitada, gostara de passar a próxima hora apenas desfrutando do silêncio – que aos poucos foi substituído por tumulto e gritaria – e a paisagem inalcançável na companhia da morena.

E então, Harry passou a chegar todos os dias no trabalho às seis e meia e a tomar café da manhã com Parkinson.

"Ginny viaja constantemente e meus filhos estão em Hogwarts. Normalmente, não tem ninguém em casa para me fazer companhia no café da manhã." Foi o que Harry explicou quando Pansy perguntou se a família dele não acharia estranho ele sair tão cedo para tomar café com uma pessoa que nem era amiga dele.

Pansy nunca iniciava as conversas: isso ficava a cargo de Harry. No começo, ela respondia com orações curtas e muitas vezes confusas; porém Harry soube despertar nela o desejo de falar.

Até o dia que Pansy realmente falou o nome de Draco.

"Soube que Scorpius e seu filho Albus são amigos." Ela disse sem qualquer preparo. Harry olhou surpreso para ela ao desviar o olhar da vista da janela – era um hábito que ele havia adquirido com ela: olhar a janela.

"Sim, eles são. Foi um pouco difícil para que Ginny e Rony aceitassem no início, mas agora tudo vai bem. Na verdade, achei estranho Malfoy aceitar tão bem.".

"Draco sempre quis ser seu amigo. Talvez ele ache que agora pode conseguir." Pansy disse simplesmente, como se comentasse do tempo que fazia lá fora.

"Difícil de acreditar". Harry não pôde deixar de rir. Mesmo trabalhando juntos, ele e Draco ainda mantinham uma certa inimizade.

"Eu conheço Draco. Eu sempre soube o que ele queria". E então, cortando a rotina, Pansy saiu mais cedo e deixou a quantia errada na mesa. A garçonete nunca soube, já que Harry completara o valor restante.

No dia seguinte, Harry tomou seu chá sozinho. Soube, na hora do almoço, que Parkinson não comparecera ao trabalho. Problemas com o afilhado, foi o que chefe dela disse. Porém Harry não teve muito tempo para pensar no que poderia ter acontecido a Scorpius – Pansy mencionara o detalhe em uma das manhãs – já que uma carta de Hogwarts chegara exigindo o comparecimento dele e da senhora Potter.

Harry e Ginny chegaram à antiga escola meia hora depois e encontraram Albus, Scorpius, Draco – que continha uma expressão de "eu já sabia..." no rosto – e Pansy mais afastada. Astoria, por sua vez, parecia encarar a situação como entediante.

Albus parecia tenso e Harry teve a impressão de que o filho de treze anos tremia de medo. Porém, antes mesmo que ele pudesse se aproximar, McGonnagall começou a explicar a situação: aparentemente, os dois meninos foram pegos durante _um momento íntimo e impróprio _pelo zelador. O problema não era eles serem pegos, a diretora ressaltou, e sim que o senhor Potter estava sem calças quando isso aconteceu.

Harry não se zangou. Na verdade, ele vinha notando que o filho mais novo tinha um interesse muito grande no amigo. Draco, porém, parecia por demais satisfeito com o seu filho, o que Harry achou estranho, mas acabou deixando de lado. Ginny ficou estática e Pansy não se pronunciava, assim como Astoria. Mais tarde a morena diria que, assim como Draco, já sabia do interesse de ambos, e que, mesmo sendo madrinha, não tinha por que interferir no relacionamento do afilhado. Harry, então, suspeitou que Astoria também estava a par.

No dia seguinte a reunião, Harry tomou café em casa. Ginny ainda tinha dificuldade de aceitar a situação – _francamente mãe_, seu filho havia falado no dia anterior, _você é muito tradicionalista_ – e precisava de apoio. Harry tomou café e comeu bacon. Estranhamente, ele começara associar chá de limão e torradas com geléia de amora com vistas a uma janela em específica.

Demorou uma semana para que Ginny voltasse aos eixos e Harry pudesse voltar a sua rotina de tomar café no Ministério. Pansy não perguntou nada quando o viu sentado na mesa: ela tinha sido informada pelo afilhado sobre a inconformidade da senhora Potter.

"Como você passou a semana passada?" Harry perguntou, sempre olhando para a janela, assim como ela.

"Bem. Nada de extraordinário". Eles não eram amigos. O contato se resumia aos cafés juntos antes do expediente. Não falavam muito sobre si mesmo, ou falavam de fato. Apenas gostavam da companhia um do outro. Era reconfortante, de um modo estranho e inesperado.

"Como foi com Draco?" Harry sentiu, pela primeira vez, a liberdade para perguntar.

"Bem também. Ele finge que não me magoou e eu finjo que não sinto mais nada por ele..." Pansy disse acariciando a xícara branca com desenhos finos em dourado.

"Você poderia falar com ele. Eu soube por Albus que ele vai se separar de Astoria".

"Eu poderia..." E a conversa morreu aí, naquele dia. Harry não tinha mais a coragem ou a vontade de perguntar; Pansy não queria responder ou concluir o pensamento.

E então, novamente, veio o fim de semana e Harry, sozinho, na casa, não tomou café da manhã naqueles dois dias. Era solitário sentar-se em uma mesa vazia.

Segunda veio e, para a surpresa, de Harry, Pansy chegara antes dele na cafeteria. Foi com mais surpresa que ele sentiu o cheiro de chá de limão vindo da direção da mulher.

"Chá de limão?" Ele perguntou ao sentar-se.

"Sim, Potter. Resolvi descobrir o que você e Draco gostam tanto nesse sabor."

"Draco vai se incomodar se souber que você vem tomar café comigo..." Harry sentia que algo havia mudado na morena. Ela sorria, de modo contido, mas sorria.

"Draco nunca toma café. Ele acha até bom que eu não pare de tomar por causa dele".

"Mesmo na minha companhia?" Harry perguntou sorvendo o seu chá. Assim como o de Pansy, depois de um tempo, a garçonete também aprendeu qual era o seu pedido. Não era preciso mais do que dois minutos após ele se sentar para que ela trouxesse o seu café.

"Principalmente na sua companhia".

"Pansy, fico feliz que tudo tenha dado certo". Não era preciso que alguém lhe contasse o motivo: Harry sabia, só de olhar para Parkinson, porque ela estava radiante.

"E eu, por temos chá de limão, geléia de amora e nossa janela enfeitiçada".

E a rotina continuou, mais silenciosa e feliz, mas continuou. Até um dia que Harry chegou e viu, na mesa, uma carta branca. Ele abriu ao sentar-se e leu o simples 'obrigada' escrito em letra curvilínea. Não era preciso que Pansy disesse mais nada: Harry sabia pelo o que ela era grata.

Harry chegou atrasado nesse dia ao expediente. Ele perdera muito tempo encarando a janela e o casal que andava de mãos dadas á frente do parque que ficava em frente ao Ministério.

Fim

Nota da autora: Bom, espero que tenham gostado da fic^^. Reviews são bem vindos!

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay


End file.
